Imperial Dragon Ignition'
is an Attack Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a DX Booster in Japan on November 16th, 2019 for 3080円. It is the evolution of Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan, Grand Dragon Sting Charge Zan, and Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan. Gatinko Chip - Dragon Layer Base - Imperial Performance Tip - Ignition' Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy Bey b154.jpg|B-154 Info On Imperial Dragon Ignition'. Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 32.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 33.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 34.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 35.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 36.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 37.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 38.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 39.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 40.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 41.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 42.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Imperial Dragon Ignition' avatar 43.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid vs Imperial Dragon Ignition'.png Manga Control Art BBGT Imperial Dragon Ignition' Beyblade.png Concept Art Trivia * Imperial Dragon's name and avatar are based on the word "imperial", a term used in relation to an empire, and "dragon", a mythical monster with a reptilian appearance. * Imperial Dragon shares the same avatar as Ace/Grand/Rock Dragon with several alterations: ** The hair on its forehead has been reduced, ** The mane running down the back of the neck is slimmer with a dark-blue spine running down on both sides, ** It has golden armor around each eye, ** A silver blade sprouting out from each cheek, ** The white fur on the jawline has been replaced with a gold-skinned jaw, ** The blue skin running from the inner neck down to the tail is now dark-blue, ** The white fur patch on the chest has been replaced with a gold-bordered red pendant, ** The scale design on the shoulders and thigh have lessen and run diagonally, ** And each wing is enforced with two red-based silver blades and a dark-blue & golden rim on the index metacarpal. References Category:Takara Tomy